The present invention relates to a mechanical actuator which is driven by an actuating pressure that is generated by a closed-cycle adsorption compression system which employs electrical energy to desorb a sorbate from a sorbent in a substantially non-thermal reaction.
Typical actuators comprise a fixed member which is coupled to a movable member and means for selectively displacing the movable member relative to the fixed member. In hydraulic or pneumatic actuators, the means for displacing the movable member relative to the fixed member generally comprises an actuating pressure which is communicated to a pressure chamber that is defined between the fixed member and the movable member. For example, existing hydraulic cylinders usually comprise a piston which is slidably disposed within a fixed cylinder and which is displaced relative to the cylinder by pressurized hydraulic fluid that is applied between the piston and the cylinder. The motion of the piston may be transferred via a mechanical or magnetic linkage to any device whose operation requires such movement.
Typical hydraulic and pneumatic actuators require a pump or compressor to create the actuating pressure and suitable conduits and valves to convey the actuating pressure to the piston. The pumps and compressors for these actuators include moving parts that create undesired noise and vibrations. In addition, a possibility exists that the conduits and valves may leak, which could result in failure of the actuator.